


A song of love

by Cats_with_hats



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, aphdennor, fealgood, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_with_hats/pseuds/Cats_with_hats
Summary: When Matthias and Lucas have a fight, Matthias leaves for a bit to let Lucas cool down. After a while they both remember their pasts together.





	A song of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi whoever is reading this! This is my first fanfic that I've ever written so I hope it's not too terrible. I also wrote this really late at night so the plot kinda doesn't make sense. Anyway enjoy!

"I can't believe you did this! How could you just forget me like that!" Lucas was pissed. Sorrowful anger filled his voice as he shouted at Matthias. "And on our anniversary too!"  
Matthias had been gone all day partying with his friends and getting drunk. Normally the Norwegian wouldn't be so mad but they had been planning a fancy dinner for their 10 year anniversary. When Matthias just started blankly back, Lucas stormed to his room and slammed the door.  
"Maybe a should let him cool down a bit"

 

The day was half way done when Matthias headed out. The sky was a light blue with sparse clouds here and there. The outside looked good in theory, but the the sun was blazing. Denmark grabbed a hat and a backpack full of water and sandwiches and headed for the door. He didn't think his leave would take more then the rest of the day, so he didn't pack much. He laced up his boots and started out of the house, down a path. 

The trip started out fine, the forest he went in was a canopy of dark green leaves shielding him from the suns rays. The creek that the blond followed started to get larger and larger, until it started looking more like a river. While the luscious scenery surrounded him, he started to recall some of his past.  
\---------~~~  
"Lucas wait up!" Matthias called from across the field. Lucas turned and stuck his tongue out "there's no way you're going to tag me! I'm the greatest wizard ever and I can out run anyone with magic by my side!" He was kind of right. It was mostly the trolls that helped him and not so much the magic. The bell rang for the second graders to go back inside and that distraction gave matt just enough time to catch up to his friend. When Lucas turned back around his eyes grew wide as the small blond jumped towards him. The two fell onto the ground and immediately started laughing. Matt jumped up and held out a hand for his friend. As he accepted the offer and held his hand, Matthew shouted "I got you! You're it for next recess!" And ran inside.  
\---------~~~

 

Matthias was so lost in thought, he didn't even see the large rocks blocking his path. Instead of going around, he jumped from rock to rock pretending he was a lost pirate adventurer. "Arrg! This here rock be slippery! I best be watching out-" as soon as he said that he fell into the babbling brook and cracked himself up. When he went to push himself up and out of the water, his hand landed on a weirdly shaped object. He picked it up and looked at it. The object was covered in dirt and rust, and it looked like it had been there for years. After a few minutes of picking the dirt off he figured out that it was a music box. It wasn't like any music box the dane had ever seen though. It was a soft blue in the shape of a house, the door was pink and the roof was orange. Quite an odd combination but it seemed to work in just a way that it wasn't too hideous. Matthias tried turning the crank but no sound came out. 'It must be full of dirt' he thought. He got out of the water and shoved it in his backpack where he soon forgot it was there. 

 

\---------~~~  
"Matt, come on you know how much this means to me. So just, do it..." Lucas held out a single daisy. Matthias had never seen his friend look so red, he almost wanted to laugh. He took the flower and smiled a big toothy grin. "Yes i will go to the dance with you". People walking to and from classes stopped to look. Some looked in such Awe, but some looked in disgust. When Lucas saw the crowd he turned beet red "Matt, let's go, people are staring"  
"So what if they are. This is a big moment." Lucas started to turn and walk away but matt grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I can't wait" he whispered into his ear.  
\---------~~~

 

Ahead of him he saw that the trees stopped. Getting closer he realized he had found a waterfall. The clear water glistened in the sun falling through the trees. The running waters made such a rhythmic sound against the large rocks. Finding a nice dry rock, Matt decided to sit down and have lunch. The sandwiches were only a little wet but it was better then nothing. Most of the sandwiches were gone by the time he finished, but he wasn't quite done resting. He reached in his backpack and felt the small music box again. Curiosity was buzzing around in his thought. Where had it come from? How did it get there? What song does it play? Deciding he should wait till he gets home, he shoved it in his backpack. After a while of watching the water fall, the adventurous Dane decided to make his way down to the bottom of the falls. At the bottom, he spotted a deer trail and started following that; getting lost in thought once more.

 

\---------~~~  
'Unforgettable. That's what you are'

"Come on! This is our song!" Matthias pulled his boyfriend into the floor and forced him to slow dance.  
"Matt. I hate dancing."  
This comment was brushed off as unforgettable continued to play over the speakers.  
' that's why darling it's incredible...'

"Why do you like this song so much anyway?" Lucas asked a bit annoyed.  
"Because it reminds me of my favorite person"  
Lucas only thought about it for a few minutes but was soon came over with replacing thoughts.  
The two only danced till the song was over, and headed back to the tables. Not long after, the dance was over and they headed home together. Matthias still hadn't kissed him yet and he needed to before the night ended. When they reached Lucas' house they said their goodbyes. Before they could part Matt held his boyfriends face in his hands and lightly kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like years. The two smiled at each other and went their separate ways.  
\---------~~~

 

As the sun started getting lower he realized he had gone pretty far. All but one of his sandwiches were eaten and most of his water was gone before he started heading back. He made it home just in time to see the sun setting below the horizon. The house was still and calm, but had a heavy atmosphere when he got inside. Mat put his boots and hat away and brought the backpack into the kitchen. Lucas walks in slightly annoyed  
"where in hell were you all day?"  
Mat turned and smiled "aw you were worried~"  
Without hesitation, Lucas flicked him in the forehead.  
"Ow ok ok. I was out in the back woods. You seemed like you needed to cool down so I just went alone."  
The Norwegian sighed and sat in a chair next to the table "tell me next time" his eyes were distant but said a thousand words.  
"Oh shit I really did worry you." Matt kneeled down in front of his lover and took his hand.  
"I will make sure to tell you next time ok?" He attempted an apologetic smile.  
Lucas looked down and sighed "ok" he lightly kissed the top of mats head "I'm off to bed, you coming? Maybe I'll forgive you..."  
The Dane smirked and stood up. The two walked into their room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.  
When they had both fallen asleep, more memories of the past corrupted matts dreams.

 

\-------~~~  
The ice cream shop was full of pre graduated seniors. All planning out their futures with their own little groups  
"Are you excited for graduation tonight? After today we can go find a house and jobs and we won't have any more homework!"  
Matthias was too excited for the hours of waiting for his name to be called; only to hold a certificate just long enough for his pictures to be taken. The light blond didn't look up from his book "No homework is what you're excited about?"  
Matt frowned "aw come on Luke, be at least a little excited!" Without taking his eyes of the page, he reached over and threw some paper napkins in the air. Matthias chuckled and took a bite of his ice cream.  
\---------~~~

 

The morning came all to quickly. Lucas was the first to get up. He trudged out into the kitchen to make himself coffee. When he sat down at the table, he noticed that matts backpack was still on the table. Curiosity soon got the best of him and he opened it up. All he could see was empty bags and water bottles, he didn't know what he expected to see. Before he closed it up, something cought his eye. He reached in and pulled out the music box. The box wasn't making any sound when it was being turned but maybe he could fix it. The Norwegian spent all morning cleaning out the years worth of dirt out of the thing till he was satisfied. He closed it up and took a deep breath. Slowly he turned the crank and the first few notes of unforgettable played. This immediately made his stop and put it down. Memories came flooding back in from all those time Matthias had played this song; at dances, at dinners, at parties. After all these years, he had only now realized that Matt had meant those words to him and only him. When he would sing those words so poorly when comforting Lucas, or when he was making dinner and hummed the tune. All that was on matts mind was how much Lucas meant to him, and how no matter how much he tried, he was truly unforgettable. Immediately forgiving yesterday, he got up and went into their room. Barging in, he sees his boyfriend putting his shirt on. He walked up to him and embraced him in a warm hug  
" good morning?" Matthias chuckled a bit confused but pleasantly surprised.  
"I love you, thanks for not forgetting me."


End file.
